paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New pups
I have been making a whole bunch of new members and i am very VERY exited to show them! First off is Grace, she is a very clever nurse pup with a nurse cap with a red cross and white uniform, she has first aid equpiment in her pup pack. The next pup is Sophie, she is very funny and she is a little against Chase for being so serious. She is a mail pup with a mail man hat and green-ish blue uniform, she has a mail box in her pup pack. And now for Candy, she is a cook pup who is a little shy and has the slightest bit of affection for Chase, and Skye HATES that. She has a big dark purple chiefs hat and uniforn, her pup pack has every kitchen utensel. And one of Zumas new friends, his name is Sparkey. He is a eletrican pup who is pretty laid back, he has a black hat and uniform, he is a great dane. In his pup pack he has cords, tools, and a mini T.V. And Blizzard, a very strong saint bernard who is a snow rescue pup. He wears a dark dark blue ear muffs and uniform, he gets into troble for goofing off. He has a blanket, thermos,and small plow in his pup pack. Another boy, his name is Alex and he is a farmer. He likes to play, and does not enjoy serious work. He has a brown straw hat and uniform. His uniform has seeds, animal feed, and farm tools. Next is Diamond, she is a snotey poodle who I made of a fan episode on paw patrol wiki. Her uniform is a dress and not even a hat, big light pink hoop earings. She is a model, and in her pup pack she has a make-up kit. And another kinda like her, her name is Lace. Lace is a pomeranian who is a fashion desiner, her pup pack contains fabric to make more outfits. Her uniform is cheeta print.She can be pushey. Now for Lindsay, Lindsay is a Chihuahua who is a dentist. Her pup pack has a toothbrush and mouth surgery tools. She wears a dentist mask, with a creamey blue uniform. She may be small, but she is sure brave. And Coujo, a rottwiller who is a military pup, his military unifrom is camo colored, his pup pack has weapons for the military. He is very tough and loves his job so much. Now for Judge, he is a lawyer pup who is very convincing. He has a gray suit with a pup pack that has a brief case. Sometimes he needs a little more encouragement, but he is a very loyal pup. And Track, he is a border collie and he is a train conducter who secretley loves Paige, another pup ill talk about. He has a light blue conducters hat with a pup pack with a train wistle. Paige who I talked about loves Track back.... secretley. Paige is a teacher With golden glasses and uniform. In her pup pack, she has school suplies. I wouldn't call her a nerd, but she is serious about work. She is a collie. And lastly, Flash. She ia a maltise who is a photographer, and she LOVES her job.She has a peach press hat and uniform. In her pup pack she has her big camera. Well, thats all for now. You can use these in stories or stuff. Hope you enjoyed and i propably make more. Tell me who your favorite is and any requsets. Bye ;) :D :) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Characters